


Porn Age. Kramik Wyuzdany.

by Wiatrzyca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca
Summary: Jak w ogrodzie ziemskich rozkoszy. Wszystko, co chcielibyście sobie wyobrazić, ale nie macie odwagi.Dla dorosłych. Erotyka, by nie rzec pornografia. Les, bi, homo i hetero. Konfiguracje dowolne. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność ;) Universum Dragon Age. Jednostrzałowce.W komentarzach mile widziane inspiracje dla dalszych niekanonicznych poczynań kanonicznych bohaterów.





	Porn Age. Kramik Wyuzdany.

O ile sam bal w Halamshiral był wielkim sukcesem Inkwizytorki, o tyle późniejsze wywczasy na cesarskim dworze pasmem gaf i porażek jej towarzyszy. Tylko dzięki trzymającej kindersztubę Józefinie i jej dyplomatycznym talentom udało się uniknąć kompletnej katastrofy.

O anonimowości nie mogło być mowy. Gaspard, po tym jak Inkwizytorka posadziła go na cesarskim tronie wręcz promieniał i chwalił gośćmi komu tylko i gdzie tylko mógł. Polowaniom, podwieczorkom i hulankom nie było końca. Cały Wewnętrzny Krąg nie zwyczajny i zmęczony nieustającą admiracją, aż kipiał z niecierpliwości, by wreszcie wrócić i zażyć spokoju w oddalonej od zgiełku i intryg Podniebnej Twierdzy.

 

Cullen przygnębiony własnym powodzeniem, jak zarazy unikał dobrze urodzonych i napastliwych panien. Ostentacyjnie zamknął się w pokoju i wychodził zeń jedynie na posiłki, wymawiając pracą.  
Dorian kpił z niego niemiłosiernie, że panny ochocze i przy dworze w miłosnych arkanach wyuczone, mógłby nie lada ekwilibrystyki dokonać i cnotliwego bez umiaru templariusza, własną wiedzą pokalać. Cullen za każdym razem piekł raka, dowodząc, że w słowach Vinta jest sporo racji.

 

Sam Dorian, nie oglądając się na Byka flirtował ile wlezie z co przystojniejszymi szlachetkami, nie kryjąc się ku rozpaczy Józefiny ze swoimi sympatiami do własnej płci, co oficjalnie nie było na dworze mile widziane. O dziwo z większych kłopotów wybawiła go podstarzała hrabina de Presis znana z nieobyczajnych praktyk erotycznych. Zakradła się nocą przebrana za chłopca i niemal zniewoliła zaspanego maga, wcześniej przywiązując do łóżka. Nieszczęsna zapomniała o kneblu, w efekcie krzyki i protesty Vinta wyrwały ze snu nie tylko rozbawioną zajściem służbę, ale i przebywających we dworze szlachetków.

Niecna dama w sromocie musiała opuścić pałac, Dorian zaś przez dłuższy czas nikogo widzieć nie chciał, a od bywania wymawiał się migreną. Chyłkiem, wieczorami z frykasami, południowym winem i ploteczkami przemykał do niego Żelazny Byk, rzadziej Inkwizytorka.

Zadziwiająco obyty z dworską etykietą okazał się być szarmancki Blackwall. Jako jeden z nielicznych nie przysporzył Józefinie wstydu, co więcej wzbudził jej szczery podziwi i podekscytowanie, na co od dawna zadurzony w ambasadorce najwyraźniej przestał liczyć, bo nieskończenie oszołomiony nagłym zainteresowaniem, korzystał z okazji i z nienaganna galanterią i kurtuazją uwodził oczarowaną Józefinę.

Hulanek, tańców i swawoli końca nie było widać. Nawet zdystansowany Solas pozwolił sobie na rozprężenie i ze zdumiewająca swobodą i swadą odnalazł wybornie w dworskich koteriach, wyśmiewając i bez litości obnażając nieudolność najwytrawniejszych zdawałoby się dworskich graczy, budząc tym samym zdziwienie inkwizytorki, uznanie Józi jaki i podejrzliwość Leliany.

Pozostały czas w całości niemal poświęcał Lavellan nie kryjąc specjalnie z afektem, jaki do elfiki żywił, wzbudzając tym samym lawinę plotek i komentarzy.

Nikt z dworzan Gasparda rzecz jasna, na głos nie poważył się na jawną krytykę takiego mezaliansu, tym bardziej, że sam cesarz zdawał się być zafascynowany dziewczyną i nie dostrzegać wcale arogancji i pogardy, które towarzyszyły elfiemu magowi w relacjach z dworzanami. Najpewniej dlatego, że błękitnokrwistemu Gaspardowi nie przyszło do głowy, że inkwizytorkę mogłoby łączyć coś więcej z jej elfim służącym.

Chcąc nie chcąc musieli zatem szlachetkowie gryźć się w obecności cesarza w język i przegrywać sromotnie z Solasem w Kapryśny Los.

Koniec końców i tak największą sensację wzbudził cnotliwy Cullen, za co inkwizytorka była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna, bo występek ów w zasadzie niegroźny wcale, zakończył męczący pobyt na cesarskim dworze.

Otóż podstępne zakochane, rozgdakane panny osaczywszy podpitego nieszczęśnika w pałacowych salonach licytowały między sobą, która ładniejsza i posagiem zasobniejsza. Łapały templariusza za dłonie i tuląc je raz po raz do wydekoltowanych, upudrowanych biuścików, dolewały wina do kielicha chichocząc przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Z opresji wybawił nieszczęsnego komendanta Crem, który bez ceregieli zabrał i zaprowadził mocno już trunkiem zmorzonego rycerza do własnej komnaty. Rozebrawszy i położywszy spać, zasnął obok.

I nie było by w tym nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie fakt, że obudziwszy się w środku nocy, spragniony i wciąż pijany Cullen, ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że Crem nagi śpi obok.

\- Ten mężczyzna jest kobietą - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem i myśląc, że to pijacki zwid dotknął smukłych ud Crem, sunąc dłońmi do bioder twardych pośladków i łona. Aż sapnął, cofając dłoń, czując grające przy poruszeniu mięśnie - jak u rasowej klaczy - pomyślał.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie zamruczał rozbudzony Crem - i widząc na twarzy templariusza ekscytację i popłoch, jak u złapanego na podglądaniu uczniaka, schwycił dłoń Cullena i bez ceregieli wsunął miedzy nogi.

Pomógł, wsuwając swoje i jego place głęboko między gęstwę włosów. Pocałował w usta i westchnął czując splecione palce obojga wewnątrz.

Oszołomiony komendant drugą dłonią chwycił pierś Crem pieszcząc nieudolnie.

\- Wszystkiego cię nauczę - szepnął mężczyzna wyglądający jak kobieta i oderwawszy usta i język od jego ust i języka uśmiechnął szczęśliwy. Drugą dłoń włożył w bieliznę templariusza i uśmiechnął szerzej .

\- Dorianie! - zwałował z nagła - musisz to zobaczyć!

Dopiero w tym momencie w rozświetlonej słabym światłem świec komnacie Cullen dostrzegł otwarte drzwi do kolejnego pomieszania, z którego wytężywszy nadwątlony alkoholem słuch dosłyszał nadchodzących Doriana i Byka.

\- Ciii! Cream położył palec na ustach spąsowiałego i słabo protestujacego Cullena - nie wstydź się. Oni są lepsi.  
\- Najlepsi w te klocki - z dumą przyznał Byk - który wzeszedłszy rozparł się w fotelu i gmerając przy rozporku obserwował pozostałą trójkę.

\- Nasz rycerz niepokalany! Barwo Crem! Te nieszczęsne dzierlatki, tylko gadać umieją - cmoknął templariusza w poczerwieniałe ucho - a tu fachowców potrzeba - Co tam masz Crem?

Wsunął dłoń w miejsce, z którego Crem wyjął swoją.

\- Ochhh! - rozpromienił się magik - To jest większe od laski najznaczniejszego magistra! Wstydziłbyś się Cullen, takie cudo pod barchanem chować!

Cullen nie był już w stanie ani odpowiedzieć, ani protestować, bo Crem odwróciwszy się tyłem wypiął swoje posagowe pośladki, a Dorian z chęcią wielką pomógł komendantowi przyszarżować w sam ich środek. Crem wygiął się w łuk, Cullen jęknął i klepał mocno zaszokowany własną śmiałością wypiętą pupę.

\- Szybko się uczy - Dorian zadowolony odwrócił się do Byka, który zabawiał się sam ze sobą. Rozsznurował spodnie i wsunął swoją twardą, szlachetną tevinetreską pałkę z lubością i jękiem między pośladki roznamiętnionego rycerza.

Nikt z nich nie przewidział jednak, że zdesperowane orlezjańskie pannice wytropią templariusza i nieproszone wejdą do komnaty, w momencie, w której cała czwórka zgodnie i w gremialnym jęku doszła w ekstazie, zupełnie nieświadoma gości.

Józefina warta była każdych pieniędzy. Szybko wyprowadziła wszystkich z błędu imputując zakochanym i zazdrosnym pannom histerię i dysonanse poznawcze pod wpływem alkoholu, oraz sugerując płatną działalność na szkodę Inkwizycji. Rozpustników zaś zrugała okrutnie, że honor i dobre imię organizacji psują i zakazała do momentu wyjazd wchodzić w oczy komukolwiek, by plotek i sromoty nie podsycać.


End file.
